Deceptions of Heritage
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: How would you cope if a piece of your past turned up, determined to erase you from existence? Anamaria has her hands full but when an inheritance is dropped into her lap, she may just find herself face to face with her greatest enemy: her heritage. JAWE
1. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: Don't own the original PotC plot, characters and/or profit. I only own _this_ story plot, _my_ characters, ships, and my insanity. Many thanks.

**Deceptions of Heritage- Act One- **_The Start of Something New_

A shrill whistle broke through the morning quiet as someone exclaimed, "Land ho!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, a gold toothed grin appearing as he ordered, "Furl the mainsail, take in the slack and prepare to dock."

The deck became a flurry of movement as the crew rushed about preparing the ship for it's upcoming arrival in the nearby docks with Jack taking the helm and gently guiding his old lady into the harbor with ease. From the corner of his eye he saw a shift in white and turned to see Ana and their young daughter sleeping in her arms.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

Ana wrinkled her nose. "She has a slight fever," she explained.

Jack nodded his head, his hand gradually reaching out as he stroked his daughter's cheek, a sigh escaping her weary form as she nestled deeper in her mother's arms. "Perhaps Gill will be able to find out what's wrong with her," he commented as he glanced back at the approaching town. "Her nightly tantrums are startin' to get old."

"Would be even better if he decided to travel with us," Jack added momentarily. "At least we wouldn't have to go track him down every time we needed him."

Ana shook her head. "Gill has a responsibility too you know," she scolded the man beside her. "He needed to do what he felt was in the best interest of Miles and if he felt like the lad going to school was what was best, then it's not our place to say otherwise."

The pirate captain frowned at her. "I still think travelin' abroad is best for the boy," he mumbled.

The dark skinned woman sighed as she replied, "One day it'll be our daughter's turn and then perhaps you'll understand."

Jack scratched his chin as he watched her head toward the bow of the boat, their departure soon to come as they would head into the port to locate Gill.

---

"Careful now. Take my hand and don't slip," Jack instructed loudly over his daughter's screams.

"Jack, I think I know what I'm doing," Ana gently reprimanded as she climbed slowly over the gangplank onto the dock.

The pirate captain huffed as she walked past him, the young girl still crying as he muttered, "Ye still could have slipped." He cast a glance back at the ship, waved his hand in irritation and hurried down the dock to catch up with Ana. Just as he squeezed through the crowd and caught up with the female pirate, he saw a young woman push her way down the dock toward them.

Just as she rushed by the couple, she bumped into Ana knocking her off balance. Jack instinctively reached out and steadied the female pirate, as she scowled at the young woman, a light curse honoring her lips. The pirate captain glanced back to see that the blue eyes of the woman were trained on him, an almost malicious smirk present on her face as she suddenly turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Shaking off the odd feeling that had overwhelmed him, Jack shuffled through the crowd to Ana's side as she headed into the small town, her dark eyes searching the familiar surroundings before leading the pirate captain toward a row of buildings gracing the outskirts of the small port.

---

"Wait here," Ana insisted. "I'll go inside and see Gill. It shouldn't take long."

Jack idly nodded as he leaned up against the old house pulling his hat over his eyes as he crossed his arms. A few minutes passed before he heard someone shuffle beside him, a hand pulling his hat up. Squinting in the light, Jack asked, "Done already?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Not hardly. The midwife says that Gill went on call shortly before we got here and that he may be a while," she stated. "I'm going to stay here and wait, but you don't have to stick around."

The pirate captain rearranged his hat. "Are ye sure?"

"I'll be fine," Ana assured with a nod.

"All right then," Jack agreed. "I'll be at the dock waitin' for ye when you're done."

---

Jack leaned heavily on the railing, a hand casually hovering over his eyes as he squinted against the sun. The deck gently swayed beneath his feet, the motion calming and relaxing as he looked out to the horizon; the bustle of the small port snapped him back to his attention as he saw a figure hurrying down the dock toward the ship, a bundle in their arms.

Leaning back, Jack rapped softly on the quarterdeck flooring before moving to the bow of the ship as several of the crew crowded around him. Jack stepped back as they lowered a gangplank to the dock, the figure quickly coming up once it was in place. Thanking the crew, the person moved to face Jack, a frown apparent on their face.

"Well?" Jack asked hesitantly, his head cocked to the side as he gently lifted his daughter from Ana's arms.

Ana glanced back at him, her expression calm as she answered, "Summer cold."

Jack quirked an eyebrow as he looked down, the young girl in his arms trying to shove a fistful of his hair into her mouth. He smirked and tickled her under the chin eliciting a giggle of joy as she blew a spit bubble at him.

"Oh," Ana added as she turned around. "And she has chicken pox."

The pirate captain stiffened as he held the girl at arm's length to stare at her, a tiny dribble creeping down her chin. "Sucks to be you."

---

Ana blew out the candle as she crept from her daughter's room, her tiny dog bounding at her heels. She closed the door quietly and turned to see Jack standing there, a thoughtful expression on his face. Ana stifled her laughter as she placed a hand on his arm bringing him out his reverie.

Jack snaked his arms around her waist as he tilted his head. "I've been thinkin'…"

"Oh no!" Ana replied cutting him off as she placed her hands on the sides of his head as if searching for damage. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Creasing his brow in what he hoped was a convincing enough pout, Jack muttered, "Ha Ha, very funny."

Ana shook her head at him and sighed, "Okay, so what were you thinking about then?"

Jack held a hand up as he turned around. "Oh no, that's okay- if ye don't want to hear what I have to say, that's fine by me," he exclaimed sarcastically as he walked away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ana retorted, her hand grasping his arm. "Don't you try that one on me, Sparrow. Spill it," she demanded softly, a slight smirk on her face.

The pirate captain mustered up the best expression of defeat he could as he answered, "Well, okay, since you're practically forcin' me…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well?" Ana piped up after several moments of silence, the impatient urging snapping Jack back to reality.

"Oh, yes," Jack nodded. "I was just thinkin' that it be time we stop by the Turner's for a visit. It's been two years, I think that's long enough, don't you?"

Ana tapped her chin and gave a small nod of her own. "I think that perhaps you are right, Jack," she agreed before adding, "for once."

Jack rolled his eyes skyward and mumbled under his breath before honoring Ana with a little bow in consideration as he slowly headed back up deck, the female pirate close behind him.

---

Something wet stuck it's way into her face and she rolled over in aggravation, a hand idly swiping out in the dark. Just as she settled back into sleep, a light whimper reached her ears as once again, something cold and wet shoved itself into her face. "Go away, Sava," she grumbled sleepily as she pushed the dog away from her.

Sava whimpered again, his front paws now coming to rest on Ana's arm as he barked once before whimpering again. From beside her, she heard Jack grumble something along the lines of "mangy mutt" before throwing back the covers and getting up, the small dog dancing circles around her.

"Alright, alright," Ana muttered as she opened the cabin door, the dog bolting past her to her daughter's door. "No Sava, upstairs."

Sava scratched at the door and whimpered before Ana gave in and cracked it open, the small bundle of fur squeezing through as he ran around the room wildly. The female pirate watched in confusion as the dog zipped across the floor stopping to check everything before finally stopping beside the bed where her daughter slept. Satisfied, Sava plodded out of the room before racing up the stairs to the deck.

"Come back here you brat," Ana growled as she followed him.

The moon shone brightly illuminating the deck as Ana searched for the small dog. She spotted a figure resting haphazardly against the ship wall, the faint sound of snoring reaching her ears. She shook her head in irritation at the sleeping watchman before making her way over to him, intent on giving him a good thrashing for dozing during his watch.

Just as she was about to shake him awake, a fierce bark came from Sava startling her and the young watchman. Turning, she could see the small dog, paws up on the ships railing looking out in the dark, his barking becoming louder and louder. Rushing over to shush him, something in the distance caught her eye as a frown settled on her face. Allowing her eyes to adjust, she cursed as the outline of an approaching ship became more and more apparent, its sails whipping about in the breeze as a British flag fluttered above.

**Author's Corner: **Well... its the start of something new, now can Jack, Ana, the Turners and the crew ban together one last time? It's the dawning of a new era, the pirates' domination over the seas is crumbling as time runs out; can our team of ragtag sailors and nobles beat the hourglass before the last grain of sand falls?


	2. A Captain's Vigil

Disclaimer: Don't own the original PotC plot, characters and/or profit. I only own _this_ story plot, _my_ characters, ships, and my insanity. Many thanks.

**Deceptions of Heritage- Act One- Chapter Two- **_A Captain's Vigil_

Ana held her breath as the ship in the distance drifted closer to the _Pearl's _starboard side, the female pirate's heart beating wildly. Grabbing the dog by the collar, she drug him from the railing and desperately tried shushing his barks as she told the night watchman to alert the others. Scooping the dog into her arms, Ana quickly made her way back to the cabin, where she unceremoniously dumped the animal onto the bed, the movement rousing Jack as sat up.

"What's the meanin' of this!" he irritably asked, one eye narrowing at the woman.

Ana ignored his question as she crossed to the window. "A ship on the horizon," she stated simply, her dark eyes staring out at the dark. She heard the rustling behind of Jack untangling himself from the sheets as he came to stand beside her, his drowsy face staring out at the horizon.

Jack squinted in the dark, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room as he spotted the barely visible shape of a ship in the distance. He muttered a curse under his breath and soon was shuffling across the room, pulling a pair of trousers on, a shirt clutched in his fist as he stumbled out onto the deck. Gibbs suddenly appeared in his vision and he skidded to a stop just before crashing into the burly man, a frown set deep on his face.

"Jack-"

The pirate captain nodded, "I know Gibbs. Tell the crew to keep quiet and make sure no lamps are lit. We don't want them catching wind of us knowing about their presence."

The older sailor nodded his agreement before heading off as bidded. Jack stood near the helm, his brow creased in anticipation as he silently watched the distant ship slowly drift closer, the sound of the fluttering sails reaching his ears. _Now what...?_

Ana quietly poked her head around the heavy door, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she peered across the small room at the tiny figure nestled in the bed. Reassuring herself with the sight, she hurriedly slipped back outside, closing the door behind her as she made her way to the top deck.

Shielding her face from a harsh wind, she slowly trekked across to Jack, her narrowed eyes never leaving the shadowy figure on the horizon. "Any clue as to who she is?"

The pirate captain shook his head, "None. Definitely a Bristish vessel though. I've not seen any commotion indicating that they are trailing us, much less _any_ movement on her decks at all."

Anamaria tilted her head in thought. "That is odd," she supplied, a finger lingering on her chin. "What are we going to do?"

Jack stood quietly as he pondered the woman's question, his brow creasing more. "I guess we wait," he offered after several moments. "We don't want to jump to conclusions and start a fight that could have been avoided- especially if they are not following us."

The dark-skinned woman beside him nodded her agreement, her lips pursed at the answer. A noise from behind drew both their attentions and Ana saw Gibbs approach, a determined expression on his face. "Winds not full force, Jack- might take a bit for our sails to catch it."

"Run out the sweeps then, but tell the crew to wait my order; we don't know what that other ship is going to do," Jack informed him as the old sailor headed off once more.

Ana gripped Jack's arm gently. "Do you think they mean to attack us?" she asked after a while, her voice laden with worry.

The pirate captain shifted uncomfortably before answering, "If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't."

Despite the current situation, Ana found herself smiling. "What if they catch up to us? Without any wind to power our sails, the sweeps will be useless. We won't be able to outrun them."

Jack took notice of the fear tinging the woman's voice, and tenderly squeezed her hand as his eyes met hers momentarily before turning from her, a smirk gracing his tanned face as he commented, "Don't forget love, we've got the _Black Pearl_- the fastest ship in the Caribbean- on our side." He paused before adding almost as an afterthought, "Not to mention, she's being captained by Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Sunlight slowly crept over the horizon, the bright rays coloring everything a pale hue of orange as the water glistened under the intense haze.

Jack swiped at his kohl lined eyes, the exhaustion showing in the lines of his tanned face. For several hours he stood at the helm, his gaze often going to the ship that quietly trailed behind them. The wind had finally picked just before the sun rose, the black sails filling and fluttering above the deck as many of the crew hurried about.

The tired pirate captain glanced over his shoulder, his brown eyes staring at the distant ship behind. Since it's discovery, he had noticed that there had been little to no movement aboard at all during the night, and the appearance of it certaintly had him stumped. _Makes no sense..._

A noise from below drew his attention from the ship and he turned his head, his weary eyes landing on Anamaria, exhaustion showing equally as much in her face as she watched him, a small body held tightly in her grasp. At the child's protest of being held, Ana set the small girl on her feet and ascended the small flight of stairs to Jack's side, her dark eyes returning to her daughter's still form at the deck below.

A small frown formed on the girl's features at the thought of being left behind, the anger turning her tiny face red as she huffed at her mother, her blue eyes narrowing as she raised her arms to her parents. Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl's antics before sliding his gaze to Ana, slight amusement covering her face. He turned his eyes back to his daughter and stifled his laughter at the sight.

The small girl stood there defiantly, her arms held out as her fingers flexed at her intentions of wanting to be picked up, her lips twisting into a frown. When she realized that neither parent was going to come pick her up, she stamped a tiny foot and grunted as only a miffed child could do as she began to throw a tantrum.

Jack stood up, a stern look on his face as he stared at her. "Now that is uncalled for," he gently reprimanded her from his spot at the helm, the tender yet firm words causing the girl to stop her fit as tiny tears began welling in her eyes. The pirate captain shook his head in defeat as he sighed, "Pirates do not cry."

When he got a louder scream from the girl as a reaction, he grimaced. _She's certaintly got a set of lungs when she wants them... definitely her mother's daughter. _The screaming got louder as the girl once more stomped her foot on the deck, her persistant tactics slowly growing on Jack's nerves as he stated firmly, "Knock it off."

Ana covered her mouth, her laughter being supressed at the sight as Jack stared down at his daughter, the girl staring back just as harshly, intent on getting her way as she yelled in frustration. The pirate captain gawked at her before shouting, "Do _not _make me come down there, young lady!"

The small girl stared openly at her father's stern voice, her tantrum fading with the warning as she crinkled her nose. After a moment, she puckered her lips, her chin quivering as she unsteadily climbed the steps to where her parents stood; Jack shook his head, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose as Ana chuckled, her dark eyes clouded with mirth at the situation. He reached down and picked the girl up when she finally made it to him, his nose wrinkling in annoyance at her previous display of attitude.

"Cap'n, land ahead!"

The call brought Jack's head up, the many trinkets in his hair slapping together as he spotted the shadow of land on the horizon. He cast a glance over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the ship still behind them, a frown present on his face as he handed the girl in his arms to Ana, his hands gripping the helm tightly as he prepared to dock in the quickly approaching port.

**Author's Corner: **

_Ok, I just want to say, that is really getting annoying with their stupid quickedit! I'm terribly sorry, but this dumb program keeps deleting things in my chapter, like my chapter dividers- if you haven't noticed... I'm just now noticing myself, so please, forgive the messiness of this chapter until I can get things straightened out. ;; Hopefully they won't delete this too..._

Ok, I'm sorry for such a long delay in the updates of this newly spun tale, but I hit a block, and I'm still not quite happy with this chapter, but it'll work! wink At least until I can come up with something better to replace it... heh, which will probably be never. I have some done ideas for this story, but it's taking longer to create the gap fillers- grr, stupid writer's block! Anyway... this should be the last installment of my _Anamaria Saga_- unless of course, I decide to continue adding on to this Epic Tale due to reviewer's requests. Who knows... but speaking of reviewers...

**Review Thanks:**

Rose Noire le Mort- Sorry, this wasn't updated in haste, but I hope it still attracts your attention nonetheless. Thanks for reviewing!

kungfuchick- Glad to see that you're still here! Hehe, you flatter me. (LOL) Yes there are a lot of stories out there, and some are really good. And some are just... well really don't belong here. Thanks for the review! Hope this story tickles your fancy as the rest did.

SpecialEddie- Well if it isn't my little buddy Molly... grins What have you been up to! Writing some, hopefully, as you do have a couple of good morsels of literature going on. Glad you liked this new installment of PotC fiction I've begun spinning, hopefully it'll hold a candle next to all my others in my reviewer's P.O.V. ) Hope to see more of your work soon, btw!

Cal- Ye know, with a couple of added spaces in your reviews, they could easily be chapters in themselves. I always LOVE reading your reviews; there is so much enthusiasm and inspiration in your words ) And I always look forward to reading your opinions on my stories, it does help and it brightens my day considerably to see that someone thrives on my work and enjoys reading them so much that they keep coming back for more. And boy do you _love _this! I _love _your responses... hope you stay around for a long time, friend! Thanks SO MUCH for your support!

williz- Hi! Thanks for your review, and I am glad you liked it. Hope it you like the rest of it!

ravenwynne- Well now, if it isn't my most trusted first mate! Where in Sam Hell have _you_ been! And sheesh, its not like you can't call me or visit or something... nope instead, you rely on reviewing this crap to say hello... I feel the love. :-p And give you more? When are you gonna get off your duff and write your own! I'm still waiting! Anyway, thanks for the review! ) I'll see ya around, sometime, ok? And don't be a stranger!

Blue Wolf2- Hello again! I'm glad you liked the teasing/jesting pieces I tried throwing in there to lighten the mood, I guess they worked. Hope you like this piece just as much- if not, let me know, cause I _know _it needs some major work! (LOL) Thanks for the review, and I hope to see more of your stuff soon as well.

THANKS TO ALL!

J


	3. A Sense of Danger

Disclaimer: Don't own the original PotC plot, characters and/or profit. I only own _this_ story plot, _my_ characters, ships, and my insanity. Many thanks.

**Deceptions of Heritage- Act One- Chapter Three- **_A Sense of Danger_

Strange new sounds and smells filled the air, the bustling energy adding to the nervousness of the small dog as he restlessly ran up and down the deck, his claws clinking against the wooden flooring. The faint rustling sound of a flag being tossed on the wind drowned in the drone of the dogs barking and the loud shouts coming from the sea-side city. He was slightly uneasy as his brown eyes cautiously scanned the numerous amounts of people milling about the harbor.

Sava raced frantically around the deck- his humans were out there among the throng of merchants, having left him behind for some unknown reason, which made for one unhappy pooch. He had begged and whined and even stood in front of the gangplank refusing to let them pass. But nevertheless, the mean man who walked funny and made strange clanging noises had unceremoniously shooed him out of the way and into the waiting hands of the quartermaster, Gibbs, who less than gently patted his head. With a defiant growl, he nipped at the weathered old man's chapped hands, an act which served its purpose as Gibbs dropped the dog with a curse. Wasting no time, Sava scurried toward the gangplank in hopes of catching his humans, but his escape was quickly cut off and instead he skidded into the railing, a slight yelp breaking the tension on the ship.

Now he paced the deck nervously, his large eyes constantly scanning the docks. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air as only a dog could do, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he continued his pacing. Danger was in the air, he could smell it and while his humans seemed uneasy about something, they weren't exactly fearful enough to stay on the ship, which in Sava's opinion, was the safer place to be. But the man, the one who seemed to be the leader of the humans on the ship, was less than enthused at the dogs antics to keep them from going into the tiny port and had rather hurriedly left the safety of the ship. Now they were out there, walking amongst the danger and he was unable to protect them.

---

Jack strode through the town, hands in his pockets as he eyed the somewhat valuable wares laid out across several of the merchant stands. The late morning wind tickled the nape of his neck and for a brief moment, he felt the uneasy feeling of being watched. He stopped in mid-stride and craned his neck back in the direction of the crowded harbor; his dark eyes passed over the _Pearl_ momentarily, content to see his ship still docked and safe before turning his gaze toward another ship docked not far from his. It had been hours since it had docked, only moments following the _Pearl's _docking, and Jack had yet to see any kind of unusual- or usual for that matter- movement on board the seemingly ghost ship. She had silently drifted into the harbor and docked, and as of yet, not one crew member had emerged. And for a brief moment, the sight had put Jack Sparrow on edge. Were they being followed? He shook his head and changed the direction of his stare, intent on convincing his-self that the other ship was a mere coincidence and that perhaps, the whole crew and it's captain were still dealing with hangovers of a massive proportion due to "over" celebration and rum drinking.

Jack smirked at the thought. Was there even such a thing as "over" celebration and rum drinking? _Certainly not, _Jack chided himself for such a thought. Celebration and drinking was the cure for a pirates life and too much of either was surely only a good thing. He shrugged at his own reminder, a grin on his face as he continued on his way, his back turning to the odd ship that sat drifting in the bay. He spotted a familiar figure across the way, their attention on a younger person standing beside as they stood gazing at the many wonderful things that stretched across the table before them. Pulling his hat down low, he crossed the small span towards the couple, a whistled tune playing in his ears.

---

_Turn around Sparrow. Turn around and look at me- see your death in my eyes. And Pray. Pray that your death comes on swift wings. And perhaps if you beg, I shall answer your prayers and offer you a quick but painful demise. Are you scared Sparrow? You should be, for if you are not, then mark my words, you will be. I promise you this. And Sparrow... I _always _keep my promises. _

_---_

Jack quietly peered at the wares strewn across the table top: dolls. Lots and lots of dolls! Some were exquisite and appeared expensive, made from fine resin and porcelain. Glass eyes, rosy cheeks, full lips and finely manicured horse-hair stared back at him. Others were simple, made from rags, lace and buttons. One could definitely tell a child's social status in these parts simply by the dolls in which they carried.

Casting a furtive glance over the dolls once more, he smirked and casually asked, "Find anything that tickles your fancy love?"

Anamaria didn't even turn around as she mumbled a less than nice answer in response. The reply added to Jack's delight at seeing the woman flustered at having to stare at the dolls, her daughter's childish excitement at such wonderful things showing signs of wear on her mother's face. Ana had never been one for toting around dolls.

The pirate captain chuckled and reached across the table, his hand snaking around a porcelain doll in which better to examine it when Ana smacked his arm, a warning look crossing her features as she muttered, "Don't touch that doll unless you're willing to pay it's price Jack. You break it, you buy it."

Jack fumbled for the price tag, his eyes widening as he spotted the cost of a child's trinket. How could a child's toy cost so much! With a strangled noise of disbelief he pulled his hand back and shoved it into a jacket pocket. Presently, he saw his daughter's hand mimic his and reach for a rag-made doll, a wide grin on her chubby face. Ana intercepted the girl's hand and turned to look at her. Her expression clearly stated that the doll was not hers and was not to touch. A frown crossed the girl's face, Ana's own face mirroring the reaction as she shook her head no and clasped her finger's around those of her child's. She started to move on when Jack stopped her, a ringed hand gently resting on her shoulder in a silent command.

Ana glared awkwardly at the man when he asked, "Did you just feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Jack turned in a half circle, his kohl-rimmed eyes scanning the marketplace. His tanned face crinkled, a cautious expression playing on his features as he murmured, "A hand, cold as death."

"What?" Ana questioned, her voice a mere whisper full of uncertainty as she stared back at Jack.

Shifting his weight nervously, he canted his head to the side and scanned his surroundings once more. "I think we should head back to the ship," he instructed, his weathered hand gently guiding Ana in the direction of the docks.

"Jack," Ana protested, her dark eyes narrowing at the pirate captain. "The others aren't even back yet. Do you mean to leave them behind?"

Sparing the woman an exasperated glance he stated, "_We _need to get back to the ship."

"What's gotten into you?"

Silence was Ana's only answer as Jack stared blankly towards the docks and the _Pearl. _Without a word, he herded Ana and his daughter through the mass of people, his eyes alert, constantly peering around him as they weaved a path to the ship. They were nearly out of the marketplace when Ana's ears perked with the first sounds of trouble.

From somewhere nearby there was a faint shout followed by the sound of steel striking stone, the noise almost unbearable and causing Ana to cringe. From within the massive crowd there was another shout, closer by this time, and almost immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked and fired.

Ana felt herself being propelled forward, a hard blow and a crippling pain flaring in her right side. Her chest suddenly tightened, her lungs feeling as if they had all the air sucked right out of them, or that they were shrinking one. She stumbled, a feeling of dizziness crashing down upon her as she grunted and dropped to her knees.

---

**Author's Corner: **I'm sorry its somewhat short and I know it's been a long time since I updated, but it doesn't mean I've abandoned all hope on this story yet. I intend on finishing it, one way or another, even if it takes me years to complete. Hopefully with the release of the new movie, I'll be able to concentrate a little more in an attempt to finish this saga once and for all. Again, my apologies for such a long update delay.


End file.
